


Shape Of You

by jackson_nicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

Music filled the studio as Callie sat on the couch, editing her pictures. She tossed her dark curls over her shoulder as she glanced up at Ed Sheeran. Ed’s voice eased through the room as he worked on his new songs. Callie and Ed had met just before his music took off, having taken his first photo shoot. They bonded on set and became close as any two people could. While everyone assumed she was his on and off girlfriend, it couldn’t have been farther from the truth. They had a brother-sister relationship that they adored and they wouldn’t have it any other way. Callie loved being in the studio with Ed; it was a simple way for her to get music while she worked, and she got a very exclusive first look, or rather listen, at his new songs.

“How was that, Ethan?” Ed asked, through his mic, to the man at the soundboard. Ethan gave Ed a thumbs up and clicked on the mic to the sound booth.

“That was great, Ed. Let’s take a break and finish the last song for the day, yeah?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah. Sounds good, mate.” Ed said, giving a smile. He took off his headphones and strode out to sit next to Callie on the couch, slouching down, slightly. He sighed and closed his eyes. Callie giggled and glanced at him as she continued editing. “What’d  _ you _ think?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think, Ed.” Callie said. Ed opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Course it does. I wanna know what you think. You’re the one that’s on that Tumblr thing. You know what my fans will like.” Ed teased. Callie gave him a look and smirked.

“So does your PR team.” She teased back. Ed chuckled and sat up.

“Really, though. What’d you think?” Ed asked again.

“It was good. All your stuff is amazing, Ed. You’ve got a gift.” Callie said, giving him a warm smile. Ed nodded and pulled out his phone.

“Geez. It’s only 12.” Ed sighed.

“Want to go down to that new deli at the corner? I’ve been dying to try their crab melt.” Callie said, saving her pictures and closing her laptop. She set it on the coffee table in front of them and turned to him. Ed chuckled.

“You and your mayo doused crab. So American.” He laughed.

“Well, I should hope so!” Callie said. Ed laughed and sat up.

“Sure. Why not?” Ed said, standing. Callie grabbed her bag and slipped it over her head and stood as the two walked out the door and down the hall to the front entrance. They walked and talked as they headed down the street to the deli and slid into line to order. As they waited, Ed’s phone went off and he looked it over, responding to the text.

“What are you up to tonight?” Ed asked. Callie glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Why? What are you planning?” Callie asked, giving a small smirk. Ed chuckled and looked at her.

“Why are you always so suspicious? My mate wants to go to a pub. Do you want to go?” He said, bluntly, but with a hint of amusement. Callie giggled and said, “Which mate? Not Colin. I don’t want to be groped again tonight.”

“It was an accident.” Ed said, smirking.

“Right. Right. ‘Oh, I’m so sorry my hand landed up your skirt and halfway in your knickers!'” Callie said, laughing. Ed laughed and shook his head.

“No. It’s not Colin. Niall is in town. He has a few days off and he wanted to hang out. So do you want to come or not?” He asked. Callie smirked.

“I suppose I could make time for Niall…” Callie said, almost dreamily, twisting her hair around her finger as she popped her hip and glanced off into the distance. Ed snickered as Callie dropped her act and looked back at him. She gave a shrug and said, “Sure. I’ve always wanted to actually hang out with the kid.”

“You’ve hung out with him before.” Ed said.

“Unless you count saying a passing hello as you dropped me off and picked him up or as I’ve picked you up, no. No, I have not.” She said. Ed chuckled as they reached the till and gave their order. They each paid and stepped off to the side to find a decent table, and slid into the chairs.

“So, we can pick you up around 9? Or you could meet us there.” Ed said, scrolling through his phone, casting a glance up at Callie, who sipped on her smoothie.

“Whichever. What pub are you two going to?” Callie asked.

“Probably Steamboat.” Ed said.

“Of course. Where else?” Callie teased. “Yeah. I can meet you. But I’m gonna be here in London before. I have to send in my folder before the end of the day.”

“Your day ends at 4, I thought?” Ed asked, sitting back.

“It does. But me and Georgia are meeting to look for places for her shoot next week. She’s dragging me all over London and Brighton.” Callie said with a fake and dramatic sigh, dropping it quickly for a smirk. Ed chuckled.

“Well, Niall is heading in from London, so maybe he can pick you up?” Ed suggested, with a small smirk, knowing Callie’s heart would be all aflutter thinking about her and Niall alone. Callie regarded the thought for a moment then gave a giggle.

“Maybe. Can you have him text me in case? I don’t have his number.” Callie said. Ed nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll let him know.” He said, grabbing his phone from the table and sending a quick text to him.

~

Callie and Ed finished their lunch and headed back to the studio, where Callie gathered her things and said goodbye to Ed and left, heading to her flat a few blocks away. As she got off the elevator on her floor and headed down the hall and around the corner, she saw a small, tan young woman with shoulder length, dyed and faded red hair and glasses sitting at her door, reading a book. Callie giggled and went up to the door, digging out her keys and unlocking the door.

“How long have you been waiting?” She asked. The girl looked up at her and smiled, closing her book and tucking it into her bag.

“Not long.” She said. Callie pushed open the door, then turned to help the woman up.

“How’s the little man?” Callie asked, hugging her.

“He’s great. He’s gotten so big already.” She said, hugging her back.

“Well, he’s almost two, isn’t he?” Callie asked, walking inside, the woman following her.

“I know, but still. He’s my little boy.” She said, giggling, shutting the door behind her.

“So. Miss Georgia.” Callie said, setting her bags down and turning to her. “Where are you dragging me off to this time?”

Georgia giggled and said, “Not far. I found a few places I want to go to last night.”

Georgia slid into an armchair and curled up as Callie went into the kitchen and started boiling some water.

“Tea?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder.

“Earl grey?” Georgia asked. Callie nodded and smiled, rooting through her cabinets.

“I thought you said you wanted to go to Brighton as well?” Callie asked.

“I do, but I’m not sold on it yet.” Georgia said.

“Well, we can just go around London today and do Brighton on Saturday.” Callie said, setting two boxes of tea on the counter and turning back to her. Georgia gave a small giggle and said, “Saturday? Why not tomorrow? You have Friday’s off, don’t you?”

“I do. But Ed is taking me out to Steamboat tonight. Apparently, Niall is in town and they want to go out.” Callie said, faking her dramatics. Georgia giggled.

“Niall? Isn’t that the Irish kid from One Direction? What’s he doing back in London? I thought he was still in America?” Georgia asked, giving Callie a teasing look. Callie stuck out her tongue at her and giggled.

“Ed said he had a few days off and he came back and wants to go out tonight. Ed invited me out as well.” Callie said.

“So I suppose that means you’ll be getting hammered with them?”

“No. One of us needs to drive their drunk asses home, and it’s always me.”

“Always the responsible one.” Georgia said, smirking. Callie chuckled and nodded. 

“Of course. Who else?” The kettle began to whistle and Callie poured the water into two mugs and placed the tea bags inside, going over to Georgia and handing her her mug. “Alright. Show me where you’re trying to go today?”

Callie pulled her laptop over to her and opened it as Georgia came over to sit next to her.

~

Callie and Georgia spent the next 4 hours out and about London so Callie could scout for Georgia’s photo shoot. Just before Georgia dragged her back to the car to go to yet another location, Callie stopped and sighed before she said, “G, I think we’ve done enough for today? Keep in mind I have to deal with two drunken boys tonight. I need my strength!”

Georgia laughed while Callie gave a giggle as they walked back to the car, Callie digging for her keys.

“You know I could always come with? Ed’s cute.” Georgia said, a wicked smirk flashing across her face, and dirty thoughts no doubt lingering in her mind. Callie gave her a look as she glanced up at her, still digging through her purse. She tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed, still digging. “You didn’t lose your keys again, did you?”

“I fucking hope not…” Callie said, giving another hard sigh. Thankfully, a brief distraction came as her phone went off. Callie pulled her phone from her back pocket and scrunched up her face at the number. Georgia looked over her shoulder as Callie glanced back at her, giving a small shrug. She didn’t know it and it wasn’t under any name, but she still answered it. She tossed her hair away from her ear as she slid to unlock and answer the call, holding it up to her ear. “Hello?”

“* _ Hey. Callie, yeah? _ *” The voice asked. Callie raised an eyebrow as she looked at Georgia.

“Yeah? Who is this?” Callie asked.

“* _ Niall? Sorry, did Ed not tell yeh I was going’t call? _ *” Niall gave a soft laugh as Callie took on a full on blush, spreading across her face, a small smile coming across her lips.

“Oh. Sorry. No, he didn’t. Hi.” Callie, and Georgia, took notice how high pitched her voice went, sending Georgia into a silent giggle fit. Callie tried to give her friend a reprimanding look, but failed, as her smile widened in both amusement and embarrassment.

“* _ Hi. So, Ed mentioned some’ting ‘bout me picking yeh up fer tonight? _ *” Callie cleared her throat before she spoke again.

“Yeah. Uh, I’m out scouting with a friend right now and I‘m not sure if I want to drive out there and back. Especially not if you two are going to be drinking all night…” Callie said with a giggle. Niall gave a hearty laugh that nearly made Callie melt hearing it. She gave an over exaggerated ‘Oh, my God’ mouthing to Georgia, who was still silently snickering.

“* _ M’not tha’ bad! I can hold my liquor bet’er than he can! _ *” Niall chuckled. “* _ So, wha’ time do yeh wan’ me to come round? _ *"

“Well, assuming I find my fucking keys…” Callie said, resuming the search for her keys in her bag. “I should be ready around 7?”

“* _ Alright. I can come round at 8? If tha’s okay? _ *” Niall asked.

“Yeah. That’s perfect. Thanks, Niall.” Callie said. 

"* _No problem. Send me yehr address, yeah?_ *" Niall asked.

"Yeah. Of course." She said with a small smile.  Callie let out a triumphant squeal as she yanked her keys out of a pocket and giggled to herself. Niall’s loud laughter broke into her triumph, making her realize she hadn’t hung up yet. Georgia burst into full on laughter, doubling over, having heard Niall’s laugh. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Callie hung up and sighed, rubbing her fingers over her forehead and glaring at her friend.

“I’m sorry, but that was bloody priceless! Your face!” Georgia laughed, holding her stomach.

“You know, I can leave you here…” Callie said, turning away, as a smirk came across her face, to get into her car. Georgia giggled and shook her head, following Callie to the car and the pair getting in.

“That was brilliant. I cannot wait to tell Ed.” Georgia said, sitting back as Callie started her car.

“You’re not going to tell him shite!” Callie called, giving a laugh. “If anyone is going to tell him his best mate embarrassed herself in front of his other best mate, it’s going to be said female best mate. So keep your trap shut.”

Callie smirked and took off down the street.

“So, really. Can I come tonight?” Georgia asked.

“What about the baby?” Callie asked, glancing at her. “I mean, you can come, yeah. I’m sure Ed won’t mind.”

Georgia gave a dismissive wave. “I can find a sitter. Besides, it’s been ages since I’ve been out. I think I can take a night off.” She said, with a giggle. Callie smiled and shrugged.

“If you want. Did you want to raid my closet or just meet me when you’re done at mine?” Callie asked.

“Nah, I need to get home to him first. I’ll get ready and meet you.” Georgia said.

“Alright. Just text me, yeah?”

~

Callie and Georgia got back to Callie’s building and Georgia took off home. Callie hurried up to her flat and darted straight to her closet. She didn’t quite know why she was suddenly feeling so jittery about the ride, in fact she wasn’t sure it was solely about the ride up, but the fact that this would be the first time she would be spending an extended period of time with Niall like this. She combed through every piece of clothing once, twice. She tossed out a few dresses and skirts, explored the idea of perhaps some shorts and a cute shirt, before she ultimately decided on her favorite pair of dark, faded, soft beaten up jeans, a spaghetti strap, purple and blue floral tank top and her denim jacket with a leather interior lining. She set the clothes on her bed and went to the bathroom to start her shower. She took her time, giving her hair a good condition, before stepping out to towel off and start her hair.

Of all the things it took for Callie to get ready, her hair took the longest. She worked hard to get her dark curls the length she wanted, dropping almost to her waist, thick and healthy to boot. She spent years perfecting her curls, which happened naturally, but she finally figured out how to style her hair correctly to make them curl the way she wanted; bouncy and a little bit tight. She let her curls set and went to the kitchen to heat up some leftover Chinese from the night before.

Callie’s phone went off in her room and she slowly sauntered her way back to grab it, then came back out to the kitchen to continue munching.

*Oi. What are you wearing tonight? I might want to borrow. ;)* It was a text from Georgia. Callie giggled and rolled her eyes. She knew Georgia would end up borrowing something from her, be it anything from a whole outfit to shoes to jewelry.

*I dunno...What mood are you in tonight?* Callie text back.

*I’m thinking...Sexy, obviously. What do you have that’s leather?*

*I’M wearing my denim jacket. You can't have it. Not after last time when I didn’t see it again for almost a freaking year!*

*Hey, I bought you that jacket.*

*No, you didn’t. You bought me the leather boots. ;P* Callie shook her head and giggled, sucking a bite of noodles between her lips.

*Oh, yeah. Well, can I wear them, then?*

*I suppose. How close are you to done?*

*Almost. I just need to put on my makeup and wait for my sitter. It’ll take me longer to get to you. Traffic. Cabs don’t know shite from the fucking back roads to avoid the tossers…*

*Well, I’m just eating now and then I’ll be getting dressed. Text me when you’re here, yeah?*

*Alright.* Callie set her phone aside. She lounged around for another 10 minutes or so, then cleaned up her mess and crossed the room to her liquor cabinet. She pulled open the doors and looked over everything. She had begun to see quite a growth in her little collection, finding new brands almost weekly. But she settled for her usual pre-game drink and grabbed a bottle of Kaluha and went to her fridge for the bottle of Coke and made herself a drink before going back to her room to get ready. She wiggled into her jeans and hooked on her bra, before docking her phone to charge and started playing music as she pulled on her tank top. She bounced around to Work, belted out a very loud rendition of We Don’t Talk Anymore, and she got halfway through her makeup, and This Town, when there was a knock at her door. Assuming it was Georgia, who always forgot to text or call, she bounced out of her room and to the door, still singing, and rather passionately, and ripped the door open, saying, “Georgia, I thought you were supposed to text me?”

“I would’ave, but yeh didn’t answer…” Niall said, smirking. He wore almost all black; A plain black T-shirt with a black jacket, black skinnies and a pair of grey Nike’s. His hair was now fully brunette, a look on him that made Callie swoon in the very depths of her soul, and was gelled up in a little fringe. She turned bright red, as his song still played in the background and shifted.

“How much did you hear?” She asked, biting her lip and glancing at him. Niall chuckled and said, “Enough t’know yeh obviously like m’song…”

Callie pushed a hand through her hair and gave a light chuckle, looking away. Niall’s smile widened and he chuckled.

“Can I come in?” He asked. Callie looked up at him and blinked for a moment before stepping back to let him walk in.

“Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. Um…” Callie closed the door, silently cursing herself before turning to him. “I put my phone on silent when I play music.”

Niall chuckled as he watched her. “S’alright. Yeh’ve...Got good taste.” He said, smirking. Callie looked at him and cracked, a huge smile spreading across her face as she giggled. Niall smiled.

“Thanks. Um, go on and make yourself comfortable. Um, I’m almost ready and I have a friend who should be here soon. She’s going to come with us. If that’s okay?” Callie said, slowly making her way back to her room. Niall nodded and sat on her couch, draping his arms across the back.

“Tha’s no problem. I’ll let her in if yeh’re still getting ready?” He offered. Callie looked him over and nodded, biting her lip and giving a small smirk.

“Yeah. That’s...That’s fine. Thanks. I-I shouldn’t be too much longer…” Callie said. Niall watched her, closely as she watched him, his face scrunching up as he tried to hold back his laughter. Callie snapped back into herself and out of her fantasy world and high tailed it back to her room, where she promptly shut off her music, just as a One Direction song came on. She sighed, closing her eyes, and swore under her breath before finishing her makeup and pulling on her black Converse. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse when she heard another knock on the door. Callie grabbed her leather boots from her closet and her phone from its dock, when she heard Niall call, “I’ll get it.”

Callie giggled and walked out as Niall opened the door. She saw Georgia’s face turn to one of surprise, then to snide amusement as a wicked smirk crossed her face.

“You’re the Irish lad, huh? Neil, was it?” Georgia teased. Callie sighed and shook her head, giving a giggle, going to the door to cut off her friend.

“Georgie. Hi. You were supposed to text me…” Callie said, squeezing herself between Niall and Georgia. Georgia snickered and said, “I forgot. Sorry.”

She pushed past Callie, taking the boots from her hands as she did, and walked in to stand with Niall.

“So...You’re gonna take care of my girl, yeah? Make sure she gets home safe or..Somewhere safe tonight?” Georgia said, smirking. Niall chuckled.

“Well, I t’ought I was the one getting drunk?” Niall asked looking at Callie.

“Oh, my God...Can we go please?” Callie asked, slinging her purse over her head and grabbing her keys.

“What? I just want to make sure that if he doesn’t get drunk that he takes care of you.” Georgia said, going to the armchair and sitting on the arm, pulling off her shoes and slipping into the boots.

“And what about you? You’re coming back with us aren’t you?” Callie asked. Georgia looked up at her, smirking, as she zipped up the boots. Callie rolled her eyes. “Oh, my God. Why are we friends?”

“Because I’m amazing and a suave motherfucker.” Callie giggled as Georgia stood.  “I can still get mine. Just because I’m a mum doesn’t mean I can’t.” Georgia said, as Callie walked out followed by the other two.

“Yeh’re a mum? How old is yehr kid?” Niall asked, giving her a soft smile.

“He’ll be 2 in a few weeks. My little man.” Georgia said, giving a fake sniff. Callie giggled as she locked her door and turned to them.

“Awe. Tha’s sweet.” Niall said. Georgia smiled and looked at Callie, giving her a small eyebrow wiggle. Callie rolled her eyes and Georgia laughed, looping her arm around hers and pulling her down the hallway. Niall gave a small laugh as he followed them to the elevator.

~

The hour ride wasn’t as bad as Callie thought it would be. She and Georgia talked most of the way, Niall silently sitting by and listening happily, but once Niall got in on the conversation, it turned into a screaming match between them as he began to comment on the insults Callie and Georgia lobbed at each other. They all howled with laughter up until Niall pulled into the pub parking lot and the trio got out.

“There you are!” Ed called. The trio turned to see Ed walking out of the tavern. Callie smiled as Ed came over and hugged her, while he and Niall did their little fist bump handshake.

“Good to see you again, mate.” Ed said.

“Yeah. Same here. Been a while, yeah?” Niall said, smiling. Ed turned to Georgia and said, “I know you…”

“Yes, you do.” Georgia said, with a wicked smirk.

“Down, girl.” Callie teased. Georgia gave a smirk and a shrug. “Ed, you remember my friend Georgia?”

“Right. Right. The one with the baby. How is the little one?” Ed asked, moving his arm from Callie’s waist to drape it around her neck.

“He’s well. Home with the sitter so Mum can have a little fun.” Georgia said, with a giggle. The group gave a small laugh.

“Well, come on. It’s bloody freezing out here.” Ed said, steering Callie to the door as Niall and Georgia followed. Ed removed his arm from Callie’s neck as a man came up to him to speak with him, and she turned to Georgia.

“You are a shameless flirt, you know that?” Callie teased, scrunching her nose at her friend. Georgia laughed and said, “At least I can admit it.”

The girls giggled as Ed turned back to them.

“I’ve got a spot in back.” Ed said. The group weaved their way through the crowd to the back end of the pub, close by the stage, and gathered around the table. “Ladies? What’s your poison?”

“I’ll take a rum.” Georgia said, with a small smirk. Ed chuckled and nodded.

“Callie?” Ed asked.

“Rum and Coke.” Callie said.

“Alright. Niall? Come to the bar with me?” Ed asked, clapping his friend on the back as they headed back up to order their drinks. Once the two were out of earshot, Georgia re-positioned herself, closer to Callie and facing the two men.

“Well. Niall is looking rather fit tonight…” She said, a teasing edge on her voice. Callie giggled and smirked, giving Niall a once over.

“He is. And I couldn’t be more fucking ecstatic.” Callie said, looking at her friend. The girls descended into a small giggle fit before continuing their conversation. “Are you honestly going to hit on Ed all night, though? He has a girlfriend.”

“So? That doesn’t mean I can’t flirt. He’s fit and you know I like my ginger men.” Georgia said. Callie giggled and rolled her eyes.

“You’re too much.” She said.

“Anyway, I think tonight should be about you and Niall. You look brilliant and sexy, and he noticed.” Georgia said, giving her a small nudge.

“How would you know?” Callie asked.

“Oh, please. I have a highly developed radar when it comes to guys. He noticed that you’re wearing Converse and not heels or something. And he seemed impressed…”

“Okay, how the fuck did you notice that?” Callie asked, giving her a look.

“Because that’s what I noticed too. When you came out and you, rudely, pushed your way between us, I saw him look you over and he looked surprised to see you wearing them.” Georgia said, with a smirk. “And he was checking you out the whole ride over. Every time he looked back at me or over to you, he checked you out every time.”

Callie blinked, surprised. “I..Didn’t even notice.” She said, a small smile dancing across her face. Georgia chuckled and said, “No. You don’t notice when guys hit on your or check you out. You never have. We need to work on that, love.”

The girls giggled as the boys came back with their drinks. Ed handed Georgia her glass, which she took, letting her fingers linger on his hand as she sparked up some conversation about his music. Niall handed Callie her drink and smiled, warmly, at her. Callie took it and smiled.

“Thanks.” She said.

“No problem.” Niall said back as they both took a sip. “So, ‘ow’d you end up meetin’ Ed? I’ve seen yeh around wit him a few times.”

“I took his first photo shoot pictures. We just really got on and the rest is history.” Callie said, with a giggle. Niall smiled and nodded, giving a soft chuckle.

“Fair ‘nuff. So yeh live ‘ere in England?” Niall asked.

“Yeah. Just down the street from his studio. I have a flat here and I have a place back home in California.” She said.

“Right. Yeh’re American. Yeh’ve seemed to pick up the British accent a bit.” Niall said, giving her a teasing smile.

“Well, when you live here most of the year, you tend to be unable to avoid it.” She giggled. Niall chuckled and nodded, taking another sip of his beer, before turning to Ed.

~

The night slipped on and the group descended into conversation with each other, drinking and laughing, and speaking with whoever approached the table, mainly because of Ed and Niall. As the conversations went on and on, Niall seemed to inch his way closer and closer to Callie, ending up with his hands brushing against hers, sending a shiver through her every time they touched. While Niall, Callie and Georgia began to talk among themselves, they hadn’t noticed that Ed had slipped away from the group and went up on stage until the music started. They turned as his new song ‘Shape Of You’ came on and he started singing. Niall laughed and cheered him on, while Callie and Georgia exchanged amused glances and went to the front of the stage where a crowd had already gathered, and started dancing along with them. Niall watched them for a moment, more Callie than Georgia, who stole flirty glances at Ed every now and then. 

As the song reached the bridge, Niall downed the rest of his beer and weaved his way through the crowd to the girls, coming up behind, almost to the side of, Callie and started dancing with them. Callie looked up at him and smiled before turning back to Georgia to dance. Niall slowly made his way to come behind her and slid his hands over her hips, lightly. Callie felt the pressure of his hands and smirked, casting a brief glance back at him. She began to sway her hips more, pushing back against him, slightly. Niall smirked and pulled her closer, beginning to sway with her. Callie giggled as he nuzzled her hair, his stubble tickling her. Before Niall could make another move, Georgia grabbed Callie’s arms and pulled her closer, while Niall kept a hold on her hips. Georgia leaned into her friend’s ear and said, “Shall I leave you two alone then? I’m sure Ed would give me a place to stay tonight?”

Callie looked at her and Georgia gave her a teasing smirk.

“Who said anything is even going to happen tonight?” Callie shouted to her over the music.

“Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Georgia said in a singsong voice. Callie laughed and said, “You would do anything!”

“My point!” Georgia said, before disappearing into the crowd. Callie tilted her head back and laughed, before leaning back against Niall as his lips met her ear.

“Wha’ was tha' about?” He said, loudly over the music. Callie turned to him and said, “Nothing. She’s just trying to tease me.”

Niall smirked and Callie gave a giggle as she slid her hands to her waist and laced them with his. Niall’s smile widened as he slid his arms around her small frame, holding her closer. Callie laughed and moved with him as the song neared its end. They teased each other, bringing their faces close, then Callie turning away to move with the music. Niall outlined her face with his lips, making to kiss her, but Callie again turned away, making him laugh. As the song ended, Niall settled for her cheek and gave her a soft kiss, dropping his hands as she turned to him.

“Yeh sure yeh’re not a dancer?” Niall teased, moving closer to her and lacing their fingers. Callie giggled as he moved his face closer to hers.

“Promise.” She said, softly. They both chuckled as Ed made his way off the stage and through the crowd over to them.

“Where’s Georgia?” Ed asked. Callie turned to him.

“Dunno? She’s probably gone to the bar for another drink, if I know her.” Callie giggled. Ed chuckled and shook his head. “I should probably go look for her. I’ll be right back.”

Ed nodded and said, “Be careful."

“I’ll be fine. You’ll have your ever constant eye watching me the whole time.” Callie said, patting one cheek and kissing the other. Ed chuckled and Callie gave a giggle as she made her way through the crowd to the bar.

“Niall, mate.” Ed looked at Niall. “Don’t hurt her.”

Niall blinked, surprised. “Wha' are you goin’ on about?”

“Callie. Niall, I’m not blind. I saw you two dancing. She’s like my sister. I don’t care if you get together with her, but don’t hurt her. She’s a nice girl.” Ed said.

“I won’t, mate. Promise.” Niall said. Ed nodded and turned back to keep an eye on Callie. “So...Is this goin’t be like asking the big brother if I can ask her on a date?”

Ed gave him a look as Niall gave a sweet innocent smirk. Ed cracked, giving a chuckle and said, “You can ask her. But what happens isn’t my fault. You got yourself into it.”

“Wha’s that mean?” Niall asked, scrunching his face in a slight confusion as he chuckled.

“It means you got yourself into it and it’s not my fault.” Ed said. Callie made her way back through the crowd, Georgia attached to her, and they came back over to the boys.

“Found her.” Callie giggled, pulling Georgia out from the crowd.

“I was perfectly safe. The bartender was taking very good care of me.” She giggled, holding up her new drink. Ed chuckled and shook his head, as Niall laughed.

~

The night wound down and the group sauntered out of the tavern and over to Niall’s car.

“Ed, are you okay to get home?” Callie asked.

“Yeah. I’ve called a cab. I’ll text you when I get home, okay?” Ed said, giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. He hugged and kissed Georgia as well, then said goodbye to Niall before going off to wait for his cab.

“Well, should we get goin’?” Niall asked, unlocking his car and opening the doors for the girls. They both gave a small giggle and thanked him as they climbed in. Niall got in and took off. A silence descended on the car as Georgia laid herself out in the back, beginning to fall asleep, and Callie sat back and watched the lights pass out the window. Niall shifted and slid his hand over the center console to lean his hand on it, but instead, slid his hand over Callie’s. Callie jumped at the sudden touch and turned to him. Niall glanced at her and gave a chuckle.

“Sorry.” He said. Callie chewed her bottom lip before smiling and sliding her hand over his.

“It’s okay. You just startled me.” She said. Niall glanced at her and his smile widened as he laced their fingers. Callie turned to look back out the window and brought her other hand up to chew on her nail, trying to contain herself.

About halfway through the ride, Georgia popped up, seeming to suddenly come alive, and chatted away with Callie until Niall pulled up to her flat. She got out, along with Callie, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Niall b efore going in and up to her flat. Callie climbed back in and Niall took off towards Callie’s building. Niall pulled into a spot and got out, rounding the car to open her door. Callie giggled as she slid out.

“Ever the gentlemen, aren’t you?” She teased. Niall chuckled and slid an arm around her waist as Callie headed for the building entrance. They rode the elevator in silence, but stayed close. Niall slid his hand from her waist to her hand, lacing their fingers once more, taking a step closer. Callie giggled and looked up at him. He wasn’t much taller than she was, but when he crowded her, she felt so small under him and she rather enjoyed it.

Once again they teased each other. Niall coming close and nuzzling her hair. Callie would let him move even closer, then turn away before he could steal a kiss. The elevator doors opened and Callie lead Niall out, down the hall and around the corner to her door. She released Niall’s hand to dig through her purse to pull out her keys, then unlocked her door. She turned back to Niall and leaned against it. Niall smiled and leaned his hand against the door frame.

“I had fun tonight. Thanks for giving us a ride.” She said. Niall nodded.

“Not a problem. Glad yeh came out.” He said. Callie bit her lip and gave a giggle, reaching a hand up to tug at his jacket zipper, lightly.

“I’ve actually always wanted to hang out with you. I see things in the media...You always look like fun.” She said. Niall laughed and nodded.

“Tha’s what I hear.” He said. Niall slid his other hand over her hip, moving closer. Callie’s breath hitched, slightly, as he dipped his head down, coming closer to her. He paused for a moment and said, “Yeh  _ are _ gonna let me kiss yeh this time, yeah?”

Callie giggled and nodded as his lips slid over hers. Callie kissed him back and slid her hand from his zipper, up his chest and into his hair. He slid his hand around to the small of her back, holding her close. Callie broke the kiss and said, “Do...You want to come in for a bit, yeah?”

Niall smiled and nodded. “Sure. I’ve got a while.”

Callie smiled and felt around for the door knob as Niall kissed her again, this time, the both of the sinking into it. Callie’s hand found the knob and turned it, letting the door swing open and Niall walk her back into the apartment. Callie eased her hands to his chest and tugged down on his zipper. Niall chuckled and wiggled out of his jacket, then closed the door, pulling Callie back to him. His lips traveled down her neck, making Callie emit a spontaneous, soft laugh as she sunk her hands into his hair. Niall smirked against her skin as he slid his arms around her. Niall made his way back up to kiss her again as Callie walked backwards toward her room. As they inched closer, a shift had begun in the mood. While it was still playful, Callie felt his hands begin to run along her sides and his fingers under her shirt, almost teasing her. She shrugged off her jacket and tossed it to the floor. Niall chuckled and dropped a kiss on her shoulder as he backed her against the wall.

Things turned hot and heavy quickly, but the tension was broken by Ed’s song Sing coming from her back pocket. They stilled for a moment as the song played, then descended into scattered laughs as Callie reached back to grab her phone.

“That’s Ed’s tone.” She said. She slid to answer and tossed her hair away to hold the phone up to her ear. “Hey.”

Niall gave a small chuckle and placed a small kiss on her neck and one on her cheek, then nuzzling her hair.

“* _ Hey. Did Niall get you and Georgia home alright? _ *” Ed asked.

“Yeah. Yeah. We just dropped off Georgia and I just got home.” Callie said, looking at Niall with a smirk. Niall smirked back at her.

“* _ Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? _ *”

“Yeah, Ed. I’ll meet you.” Callie hung up and sighed, leaning back against the wall. Niall chuckled and looked at her.

“I should take off.” He said. Callie smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.” Callie walked Niall back to the door, where he scooped up his jacket. Callie held the door open as Niall walked out, stopped and turned back.

“Hey...I’m leavin’ in a few days t’go back to the US...Can I see yeh before I leave?” He asked. Callie blinked, slightly shocked, then smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. Um, I’m going to be in Brighton on Saturday with Georgia. I can meet you somewhere for dinner?” She suggested. Niall nodded and said, “Sure. I’ll call yeh?”

“Okay. I’ll...See you then.” She said. Niall smiled and leaned back in for another deep kiss then broke away from her, giving her one last smile, then walking back to the elevator. Callie closed her door and leaned against it. She let the events of the last few minutes wash over her before a bubbly batch of giggles burst out of her. She sighed and went back to her room, flopping onto her bed and passing out.

~


	2. Chapter 2

Friday came and went, Ed’s studio session going by smoothly with Callie there to cheer him on. Afterwards, it was their usual dinner, drinks and a movie, this week at Ed’s house. On Saturday, Callie drove out to Brighton to meet Georgia and was surprised with her son, Raiden, joining the party.

As Callie pulled up and got out, Georgia turned to her direction and did a fake, playful gasp, with Raiden in her arms.

“Who’s that? Who is that?” Georgia said, pointing to Callie as she got out.

“Auntie Cay! Auntie Cay!” Raiden squealed, wiggling in her arms to get down. Georgia giggled and set him down and he took of down the path to Callie. Callie gave a playful gasp and squatted down to scoop him up in a hug.

“Raiden! What are you doing here?” She cooed at him, giving him a quick tight squeeze and shifting to sit him on her hip. “Did you come with Mummy today?”

Callie kissed his cheek as she locked her car and walked over to Georgia.

“Yeah. I couldn’t get a sitter for a few hours and I knew you wouldn’t mind seeing him.” Georgia said, with a smile.

“Yeah. It’s alright. Missed him.” Callie said, hugging Georgia when she reached her.

“So now that you’re here..” Georgia said, picking up her bag and smirking. “Tell me about the other night.”

“Last night? You know I was with Ed. It was our typical Friday.” Callie said as they began to walk. Raiden wiggled to get down and Callie set him on his feet, her and Georgia taking his hands.

“You know full bloody well I don’t mean last night, Caroline.” Georgia said, giving her a knowing look and smirk. “After you two dropped me, you went home with him by yourself. Talk.”

“Okay, first, I didn’t ‘go home with him’, Niall took me home. Second...This isn’t a conversation to be had around a small human.” Callie said, unable to keep the smirk from her lips. Georgia gave a small squeak.

“I knew it. Did he stay the night? Or was it a one and done?” Georgia asked. Callie rolled her eyes.

“We didn’t have sex, Georgia, geez.” She giggled.

“So why can’t we talk about it?” Georgia asked, giving her friend a side eye.

“Because-Just wait until we get him preoccupied okay?” Callie said, giving a giggle. They walked around the park for a while, until they came to the playground and they released the small child to go run around. The girls sat on a bench, close by, to keep an eye on him and descended into conversation.

“So what exactly is in between having sex and kissing that you couldn’t talk about in front of my kid?” Georgia asked.

“Well, he  _ did _ kiss me...And we...probably would have had sex. It definitely would have happened…” Callie giggled. Georgia smirked.

“I’m so proud of you.” She said, with a soft snicker. “So what stopped you?”

Callie sighed and said, “Ed. What else?” She gave a giggle and continued, “He called to make sure we got home safe and it kind of just ruined the mood.”

“Yeah, that would do it.” Georgia said, looking out over the playground to check on Raiden. “So then what happened? He just left?”

“No. Well, yeah. But he kind of asked me out before he did?” Callie said, watching her friend for her reaction. Georgia’s head whipped around so fast, Callie was sure she snapped something.

“He asked you out? Really?!” She squealed. Callie giggled and nodded.

“Yeah. And he’s gonna meet me for dinner tonight, here in Brighton. That’s kind of why I asked you to meet me. I didn’t want to make you feel like a burden or anything. Plus it worked out since you brought Raiden.”

“Where are you gonna go?” Georgia asked, standing to go over to Raiden as he began to climb the structure. Callie followed as they continued.

“Dunno. He didn’t say. He just asked if he could see me again before he leaves, and I said I could meet him in Brighton for dinner.” Callie said.

“You should go to that little bistro on the pier.” Georgia said.

“I dunno where he wants to go, though. He might very well want to go somewhere else.” Callie said, with a giggle. “And it’s just dinner. It’ not like it’s some huge thing.”

“Niall Horan asked to see you before he leaves. It’s a date, it’s not just dinner, he likes you, Cal! Go for it.” Georgia said, with a giggle, going over to her son to make sure he didn’t fall backwards off the slide.

“I’m not going for anything, G.” Callie said, with a shake of her head and a giggle.

“I’m not saying sleep with the kid. Although, I mean if you want to and the opportunity presents itself…”

“I’m not going to sleep with him on the first date, Georgia. I’m not you.” She teased. Georgia gave her a look of fake shock and offense.

“I’m not a slag!...That business with John was a one time thing and I’m past it.” She said, giggling. Callie rolled her eyes at her and giggled.

“Well, either way, I’m not planning on sleeping with him. If he wants to stay and cuddle, I have no objections…” She giggled. Raiden squealed as he slid down the slide and Callie caught him and gave him a quick spin before setting him on his feet to run right back up to do it again.

~

For the next few hours, Callie and Georgia went all over Brighton before Raiden decided to call it a day for them. Georgia strapped him into his seat and gave him a toy to amuse himself, then turned to Callie.

“Tuesday at 9, yeah?” Georgia asked as Callie followed her as she rounded her car to the driver’s side.

“Yeah. Let’s start here in Brighton and hit London on Thursday. We’ve more places to go in London anyway.” Callie said. Georgia nodded and hugged her friend.

“Alright. I’ll see you.” Georgia took on a sly smirk and said, “Have fun tonight.”

Callie giggled. “Get your son home, will you?” She said. Georgia giggled and slid into her car. Callie stepped back up to the curb and watched Georgia take off. Callie sauntered back to her car, playing with her phone and debating on whether or not to call Niall. As she slipped into her car and sat back, that decision was made for her as her phone lit up and Niall’s name came across the screen. Callie smiled and answered the call.

“Hi.” She said.

“* _ Hey. Tha’ was quick. _ *” Niall said with a chuckle. Callie giggled and said, “Well, I had my phone out anyway. Are you in Brighton already?”

“* _ No. Tha’s why I called. ‘M stuck in London. Problems wit’my management or something. They wan’ me to stay close. _ *” Niall said. Callie chewed her lip.

“Oh. Alright. Well, when are you back in London? I have to stay her for the next month for my next project.” Callie said. She heard Niall give a chuckle.

“* _ Well, they said I ‘ad to stay close. They didn’t say I ‘ad to stay in the studio. I was t’inking we could go t’Lock Tavern? If yeh still wan’ed to see me? _ *” Niall said, a hint of a smile in his voice. Callie smiled and said, “Why wouldn’t I still want to see you?”

Niall gave a short laugh, then said, “* _ I’ll pick yeh up at 8? _ *”

“I can meet you still. It’s not a problem.” Callie said.

“* _ Yeah? Are yeh sure? _ *” Callie laughed and said, “Are you really that antsy to get back into my flat?”

She heard Niall’s laugh echo on the other end of the line. “So I’ll meet you at 8, then?” Callie asked.

“* _ Yeah. Alright. Call me when yeh get there? _ *” Niall asked.

“I will.” Callie said, with a light chuckle. They both hung up and Callie sat back with a happy sigh, taking a few moments, before the slight panic set in. She started her car and took off, dialing Ed as she drove.

“* _ Yeah? Wha’s wrong? _ *” Ed answered.

“Why do you always assume I call when something is wrong?” Callie asked, giving a breathy laugh. Ed chuckled and said, “* _ Because you do? What is it? _ *”

Callie sighed and said, “Niall asked me to dinner. I’m kind of low key beginning to freak out?”

“* _ So you’ve called me to ask for help on your date with my mate? Really? _ *” Ed asked, teasingly and giving a laugh.

“Are you gonna or not?” Callie asked, unable to hold back her smirk that shone through to her voice.

“* _ Yeah. Alright. I suppose. Are you still in Brighton? _ *”

“I’m leaving now. Meet me in an hour?”

“* _ Yeah. Call me when you get in. I’ll come over. _ *”

“Thank you, Ed.” Callie said, in a singsong voice. Ed chuckled.

“* _ You’re lucky I put up with you. _ *” He said.

“Oh, please. You love me.” Callie giggled.

“* _ I’d use that term loosely. _ *” Ed laughed.

“I’ll see you in an hour!” Callie shouted into her phone, making Ed’s laugh grow. She shook her head and ended the call, turning on her radio to sing along as she drove.

~

She reached her building and hurried in as a surprise rainstorm started. Once she made it up to her flat, she flopped onto her bed and dialed Ed.

“* _ Heya. I’m walking out right now. I’ll be there in a few minutes. _ *” Ed said as he answered the phone. Callie smiled.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll leave the door unlocked, yeah?” Callie said, sitting up.

“* _ I’ll see you in a few. _ *” And he hung up. Callie went back out to the door and unlocked it, then went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, with enough left for Ed as well. She was just steeping her tea bag when the door opened, accompanied by a knock, then Ed’s messy red hair poked around the door.

“Hello?” Ed turned his head and smiled when he saw Callie as she turned. Callie smiled back as he walked in and shut the door.

“Hey. Tea? Just made it.” She said.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Ed said. He took off his jacket, shaking off the rain, then hung it up before striding into the kitchen and helping himself to a cup. “So, why exactly are you, and I quote, ‘kind of low key beginning to freak out’?”

Ed chuckled at his own joke as he rummaged through her tea cabinet. Callie gave him a look and sipped her tea.

“I dunno? I really don’t.” Callie said.

“Well, you have been well in love with the lad for years, haven’t you?” Ed asked, steeping his tea as well. Callie smirked behind her mug and giggled as she took another sip.

“I wouldn’t say ‘well in love’...” Ed snorted.

“ _ I _ would.” He said, smirking at her. Callie gave a sigh, her smirk remaining, and said, “Okay, I’m in love with him. But I never thought when I got my chance to meet him that I’d ever have a chance  _ at  _ him. You can understand why I’m beginning to low key freak out?”

Ed snorted into his tea, making Callie snicker at him as he wiped his face. Ed chuckled and sighed, shaking his head.

“He’s just like me, Cal. He’s just another guy. Nothing special.” Ed said, sipping his tea.

“Yeah, to you! You lot are famous and are used to meeting other famous people. I, on the other hand, am a lowly peasant who had the ridiculously good fortune to meet you and bond with you. Do not talk to me about dating a gloriously handsome famous Irishman by saying he’s normal.” Callie said. Throughout her whole little spiel, Ed, again, snorted his tea and cackled at her, making her laugh into her tea as she took another sip. She set her mug down and leaned her elbows on the counter and sighed. “But in all seriousness…”

“Cal, in all seriousness, you’re a great catch.” Ed said, setting his mug down and turning to her. Callie looked up at him, the worry and anxiety setting into her features. “You’re a brilliant photographer, you’re well fit. There isn’t any reason why he wouldn’t like you. You don’t need to worry.”

Ed leaned over and gave her cheek a light pinch that made her smile, if only slight. Ed smiled, grabbed his mug, took her hand and said, “Come on. Let’s get this clothing issue over with.”

Callie giggled and grabbed her cup as he pulled her to her room and flopped onto her bed, after setting his mug down.

~

3 hours went by, as Callie held Ed hostage showing him practically every item of clothing she owned. Luckily, Ed was able to get Georgia on Facetime to help out and together the three of them narrowed it down to a plain white racer back tank top, a pair of flared, faded, light blue jeans, a light brown, large ruffle, long sleeved cardigan and a pair of brown pumps. Once they had convinced her not to change her mind again and to keep the outfit, Ed ended the call to Georgia and stood, stretching himself out as Callie gathered up the mugs to bring out to the kitchen when she walked Ed out. Ed grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on as Callie put the mugs in the sink and came over to the door.

“Thanks again for coming over, Ed.” Callie said, opening the door and leaning against it. Ed smiled and turned to her.

“No problem. I’m always here.” Ed said, sliding his arm around her, giving her a quick squeeze and kissing her forehead. “And don’t worry about tonight, yeah? Just be yourself.”

“I will.” Callie said, hugging him back. As Ed walked out he turned and said, “And if he fucks up do not hesitate to tell me. I already warned him about hurting you.”

Ed smirked at her as she gave him a look.

“Seriously? Before anything even happens you gave him the talk?” Callie said. Ed shrugged.

“Gotta look out for my girl.” He said, tossing her a wink. Callie giggled and said, “Go away. You’re usefulness has run its course today.”

Ed tossed her a wave as he laughed and went around the corner, down to the elevator. Callie sighed and shut the door, going back to her room to get ready.

~

About an hour and a half later, Callie made her way down to the tavern and parked. She got out and walked inside to get out of the cold and texted Niall she was there. A few minutes passed with no response and her mind went into over-reactive hyperdrive. She kept a lookout for him as people passed on the street and was so focused, that when a hand closed over her shoulder, she let out a small squeak and turned. Niall jumped as well, startled by her, and chuckled.

“Sorry. Yeh looked back this way as I came up. I t’ought yeh saw me.” Niall said, sliding his hand down her arm to take her hand. Callie sighed and smiled.

“No, I didn’t. Sorry.” She said, taking a step closer to him. Niall’s smile widened as he looked her over, leading her into the restaurant.

“Yeh look great.” He said, lacing their fingers as he led her through the restaurant. Callie blushed, slightly, as she looked him over. He wore a simple white button up dress shirt and a pair of nice black jeans. He looked just like he would for a semi formal awards show, only without a blazer, and it looked even better in person.

“Thanks. You look great too.” Callie said as they reached the table. Niall held out her chair for her, then slid into his seat across from her. Callie smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, sliding her fingers through the strands to play with the ends.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t meet yeh in Brighton.” Niall said, taking a sip of his water.

“Oh, it’s okay. I would have wanted to come home and change anyway.” Callie said with a giggle. “I had a lazy day today. I wasn’t looking the best for a dinner date.”

“I’m sure yeh would’a looked fine.” Niall said. Callie smiled and bit her lip, glancing away as her blush deepened and spread. Niall saw her blush grow and chuckled, sliding a hand across the table to touch hers. “Yeh don’t need t’be nervous, Callie.”

Callie gave a small smile and laced her fingertips with his. “I can’t help it. I’ve...Kind of always wanted to date you?” She said with a small giggle. Niall smirked and said, “Really?”

“Of course. I’ve been a fan since One Direction. And you’ve only gotten more good looking since then…” Before she could really register what she had said, she had said it. Once she realized what she had said, she turned bright red and looked up at Niall, who simply grinned. Callie gave a short laugh and looked away, shaking her head slightly. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant…”

“It’s okay.” Niall chuckled. Callie sighed and looked back at him, her cheeks still red. Niall smiled and said, “Ed... _ Did _ warn me that yeh might be a tad awkward?”

“Of course he did. Ever the constant protective older brother figure.” Callie said, rolling her eyes and giggling. Niall chuckled and took her hand, making her look at him.

“Let’s jus’ forget tha’, yeah?” He said, softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. The small gesture washed over her like a tidal wave of calm. She relaxed slowly and smiled back at him. “Tell me about yehself? We didn’ t’really get ta talk at the bar.”

Niall smiled at her and they descended into conversation. She knew a lot about him already, being a fan prior, but she didn’t know too much that the conversation only hung around her. Which she thoroughly enjoyed because she loved hearing him talk and his accent. They talked through the appetizers and their drinks, and they talked through their meal. When it was time to leave, Niall pulled out his wallet and threw down a few bills, and before Callie could protest him, the waiter had scooped up the money and the receipt.

He pulled on a black leather jacket before he stood and held out his hand for hers. She took it as he pulled her up and walked her out. They walked out of the tavern, just narrowly avoiding all the paps and fans that began to swarm, and to Callie’s car. While she assured him they would have been able to make it back before the paps got to them, Niall made the point that they don’t really know her car, so they would have had the better probability to evade them instead of Niall following her in his car. Luckily for them, Callie was already well versed in how to avoid paps, being Ed’s friend for near 7 years, she was his go to getaway driver whenever she could.

They got to Callie’s building and slipped out of the car and inside, taking another silent elevator ride up to her floor. They got into her flat and took off their jackets, Callie stowing them in her hall closet for the time being. Niall came up behind her as she closed the door and turned. She gave a small squeak and giggled. Niall chuckled and slid his hands around her waist. Callie smirked and slid her hands up his chest as he ducked his head down to kiss her. Callie slid her hands further up and around his neck, letting herself sink into the kiss. They stood there for a moment or two, just kissing, before Callie broke the kiss and pulled back, slightly.

“Um...We could...Go to my room? It’s a little more comfortable?” Callie said, mentally slapping herself for using such a cheesy line. Niall must have thought the same, for he laughed before nodding and sliding his hands over her arms as she dropped them to let him lace their fingers. Callie bit her lip and giggled, leading him down the hall and into her room.

When they reached her room, Callie kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed, looking up at him. Niall came over and sat next to her, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. All at once, that spark that was so rudely put out by Ed’s call a few nights before, came back to life. Their lips mashed together, soft and gentle at first, then becoming hungrier. Niall eased her back to lay back on the mattress as they both pulled their bodies fully onto the bed and to the center. Niall seated himself between her legs as he kissed his way down her neck, Callie tilting her head back and sliding her fingers through his hair. She let out a soft, contented sigh and closed her eyes. Niall slid his hands under her shirt and over her skin, his cold hands making her shiver.

Niall kissed his way back up her neck and to her lips as Callie slid her hands down from his hair and over his shoulders, coming to begin to unbutton his shirt. Niall slid his hand down her side and over her leg and thigh, then back up as Callie undid the last button. She slid her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms, pushing his shirt off. Niall chuckled and let his hand travel along her waistband until he stopped at her button, popping it open. Callie bit her lip and closed her eyes as his lips nipped and kissed at her neck. Suddenly, something snapped in her and Callie’s eyes snapped open. Niall kissed her again, but Callie broke it quickly.

“Wha’ is it? Wha’s wrong?” Niall asked, concerned. “Did I do somet’ing wrong?”

“No! No. No, that…” Callie gave a giggle as she grazed her fingertips over his cheeks. “That was very good. I just...Don’t think this is a good idea?”

Niall blinked, surprised. “Oh. Uh, I’m sorry if I pushed yeh…”

“No! You didn’t. I want to.  _ Believe me _ , you don’t know how much.” Callie said, giving a small giggle. “I just don’t want to, like, rush this?”

Niall nodded and shifted, moving from between her legs to lay beside her. Callie closed her eyes and sighed, silently chastising herself, before turning to him.

“You’re more than welcome to stay, though. I wouldn’t mind that bit.” She said, sliding a hand over his arm. Niall looked at her and gave a small smirk and chuckle.

“Yeh sure?” Niall asked, turning to her. Callie nodded and smiled, moving closer.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She said, softly, placing a light kiss on his lips. She giggled and said, “Let me up to change?”

Niall chuckled and sat up before standing. Callie scooted out of the bed, going to her closet and changing from her jeans and tank top, quickly stripping off her bra, and pulling on a white, blue and teal tie-dye tank top and a pair of sweats. As she went over to her vanity to grab her brush and attempt to tame her curls, Niall shimmied out of his jeans and watched her for a moment. Callie finally gave up and shoved her curls into a bun, but she was so preoccupied by trying to force her hair together she didn’t see him walk over to her, until she felt his hands on her waist. She twitched, slightly, startled, and turned her head to him.

She gave a giggle and said, “What are you doing?”

Niall chuckled and placed a light kiss on her shoulder, then her neck, then her cheek, all while sliding his hands fully around her waist. “Nothing.”

Callie turned her head to him and gave him a look, trailing her fingers over his hands. Niall chuckled and slowly eased his lips over hers, pulling her back against him. Callie squeaked into the kiss at the sudden movement and giggled, reaching a hand up to sink into his hair as they continued to kiss. After a few more kisses, Callie turned her head away, but that didn’t stop Niall from placing slow and soft kisses down her neck.

“You know this isn’t helping matters.” She said, biting her lip and siding her hand through his hair. She gave a small giggle and shiver as he kissed her behind her ear.

“Ooh, did I find yehr spot?” He teased. Callie looked at him and giggled.

“Take me out again and maybe you’ll find out.” She teased back, her tone slipping into a more sly and wicked one than innocent. Niall smirked at her and chuckled. Callie giggled and turned in his arms. “We should get some sleep. Don’t you leave tomorrow?”

“Yeah. But I won’ be gone too long. I can see yeh when I come back?” Niall asked. Callie nodded and kissed him softly, before breaking away from him to go back to her bed and crawl in. Niall followed her, slipping under the blankets, as did she. Callie turned to him and scooted closer, resting her hands on his chest. Niall smiled and slipped a hand, slowly, over her hip, and looked her over.

“What?” Callie asked, with a giggle. Niall chuckled and said, “Nothing. Nothing. Yeh just...Are really kind of beautiful.”

Callie blushed and bit her lip. “Stop it…” She said, more out of her self doubt bubbling to the surface than flattery. Niall chuckled and slid a hand over her cheek, making her look back up at him.

“I mean it. Yehr beautiful, Callie.” Niall said. Callie smiled as Niall gave her one last deep kiss. She kissed him back and then they settled against each other, slowly drifting off to sleep.

~

Early the next morning, Callie woke and quickly showered, pulling her hair up and tip-toeing into the kitchen to make a pot of tea. As she waited for the water to boil, she hummed and sang softly as she cleaned. The kettle began to whistle and Callie quickly pulled it off the heat, turning off her stove. As she poured the water into two mugs and reached into her cabinet for a box of tea, two hands slid around her waist, making her jump and let out a small scream. She braced herself on the counter’s edge, breathing hard, slightly, as Niall laughed behind her. He continued laughing as he slid his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair.

“You’re kind of rude, you know…” Callie said, turning her head to him and giving him a small glare. Niall peeked out from her hair and gave a giggle that made Callie smirk. She sighed, heavily and turned to him.

“M’sorry, love. I t’ought yeh heard me comin’.” Niall said, trying to control his snickers. Callie shook her head and gave a small giggle.

“No. I didn’t.” She said, giving his side a small pinch. Niall let out a sharp ‘Oi!’ and chuckled. Callie chuckled and turned back to the mugs, Niall’s arms still around her. “Tea?”

“Yeah. Yeh got any Twinnings?” He asked, looking up to her cabinet. Niall blinked in awe as Callie giggled. “Uh, so yeh like tea then, yeah?”

“Just a bit.” Callie said. She reached up to grab a box of Twinnings tea and as she did, her shirt rode up on her hip, exposing her colored flesh. Niall was already checking her out, his eyes roaming over her body, and when he saw that peek of ink, he lifted her shirt, slightly, making her squeak and turn. Niall chuckled and said, “Wha’ was tha’?”

Callie giggled and tugged down her shirt. “Exactly what it looked like.” She said. Niall’s smirk widened.

“Yeh’ve a tattoo? Let us have a look, then.” He said, moving closer. Callie giggled and grabbed his hand, stopping him as he moved to lift her shirt again.

“Mm-mm. Have to wait.” She said as Niall tried to pull his hands out of her grasp. Callie giggled and Niall chuckled as he pulled his hands back, pulling Callie as well. Niall chuckled and ducked his head down to hers as Callie squeaked and turned away, taking her hands from his and pressing them on his shoulders. Niall laughed and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, still trying to steal a kiss. Callie giggled and moved her head away from him, slipping her hands from his shoulders to his cheeks. Callie eventually gave up, letting her full weight drop as she leaned back. Niall leaned with her, pressing her against the wall and chuckled, Callie turning her face to him Niall chuckled and looked down at her as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up at him. Niall’s sly smirk slowly softened as he dipped his head down to ease his lips over hers. Callie kissed him back slowly, letting her fingers slip along his jaw and down his neck, then back up into his hair.

Their kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door, making them both jump. They pulled apart and both gave a small laugh, before Callie went to the door, unlocking it and opening it. She swung it open, then slammed herself against the doorframe, bringing the door back closed, slightly, as she stared out.

“Ed. Hey. What...I thought I was meeting you?” Callie asked, chewing her lip and giving a tight smile. Niall looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. You were. But I figured I’d give you a ride. I had to stop at the studio. I forgot my notebook last night.” Ed said, with a smile. Callie glanced behind the door at Niall and then back at Ed. Ed raised an eyebrow, concerned. “Are you going to let me in?”

“Um, no. Not...Not right now. Um...I’m not decent.” Callie lied, with a flippant giggle. Ed gave a chuckled and said, “I’ve seen you not decent before. It’s nothing new.”

He made a move to walk in, but Callie stopped him.

“Wait. Ed, please just give me a minute?” Callie said. Ed raised an eyebrow, confused.

“What’s going on?” Ed asked. Niall took a few steps toward her and Callie emitted a small squeak and shook her head at him. Ed sighed and gave her a look as she looked back at him. Callie sighed and let the door swing open.

“It’s not what you think, so please don’t go all ‘big brother’ on me?” Callie said, crossing her arms. Ed stared in a slight shock/surprise at Niall in his boxers and a cup of tea.

“So...What exactly am I supposed to think when I see him in just his boxers?” Ed asked, looking back at her.

“He stayed the night. We slept. I swear.” Callie said, giving him a look. Ed looked at Niall who nodded.

“Yeah, mate. Honest. I didn’t try anything. Promise.” Niall said, smiling. It was a partial lie; while they  _ did _ only sleep, they both more than tried something, but Ed didn’t need to know that, though Callie naturally assumed Ed knew  _ something _ had to have happened. Ed sighed and ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

“I’ll...Give you lot a minute then?” Ed said, turning to walk out. Callie sighed and shut the door, leaning against it. Niall set down his mug and went over to her, cupping her cheek.

“Yeh alright?” Niall asked. Callie looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

“You should probably head out.” She said. Niall gave her a small smile and nodded. He knew she wasn’t kicking him out because of Ed. Well, it was probably partly that, he figured, but she knew, as full well as he did, if he didn’t leave soon, he’d miss his flight back to the US. Callie led him back to her room where he pulled on the clothes from last night that were lying on the floor and called for a cab. Callie still offered to drive him back, but he assured her he was fine with a cab. He kissed her goodbye, letting his hand slowly pull away from her hip, his fingertips dragging across her skin and making her shiver, then left, awkwardly avoiding Ed on the way down. Callie sighed and changed quickly, redoing her hair and pulling on a pair of black jeggings, a black jersey type T-shirt and grabbed a jacket from the hall closet. She grabbed her keys and purse, along with her phone, shoving it into her back pocket, and left, locking the door before turning to Ed, who was leaning against the wall across from her door, watching her.

“Don’t give me that look.” Callie said, stowing her keys in her purse and walking down the hall, Ed soon following her after a sharp sigh.

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Callie.” He said, coming up alongside her.

“Well, don’t you trust him? He’s been your mate longer than he has mine.” Callie said, pressing the button for the elevator and waiting.

“Of course, I do. There’s no one I’d trust more. But that being said, he’s my mate, and I think of you as my sister. You know that.” Ed said, leaning against the wall and watching her. Callie looked at him.

“And no one appreciates that more than me, but I’m a grown woman. You need to let me make some of my own choices and be there for me if and/or when they fall apart.” Callie said. “And it’s not like I impulsively sleep around anyway. Or have had serious heartbreaks numerous times. And believe me, if Niall hurts me in anyway, he’ll get it from me far before he gets it from you.”

Callie cracked a small smile, making Ed smile as well. Ed chuckled and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her neck. Callie slid her arms around his waist and hugged him back, resting her head on his chest.

“I’m just looking out for my girl.” Ed said, softly, kissing the top of her hair. Callie smiled and said, “I know.”

She pulled back and looked up at him. “But if you fuck with this relationship, I’m going to fuck you up.” She said. Ed laughed, loudly, as the doors opened. Callie giggled and stepped onto the elevator, followed by Ed. They rode down to the lobby and strode out to the car Ed had waiting, and took off.

~

Ed was traveling up to Leeds to give a one day performance at the Leeds Music Festival, and brought Callie along to get some shots, mainly to help bulk up her portfolio but also to use some for his own use. The three hour car ride was mostly silent, a few scattered conversations here and there, but Callie took her opportunity to get in a few naps, recovering from waking up so early that day. They finally pulled into Leeds and were promptly escorted backstage where Callie and Ed hung out while everything got set up. Ed was pulled into wardrobe and makeup while Callie chatted up the other acts and had a few drinks, just relaxing. It wasn’t often she was backstage at any sort of music venue and was able to relax, save Ed’s shows. Whenever she went to a concert, it was to Ed’s or a job. So she took full advantage of just kicking back and relaxing.

While Ed brought her for her photography skills, this wasn’t a job to her. This was just like any other outing with her model friends when she felt like doing a shoot. No pressure, no expectations, nothing fancy. She would snap a few photos here and there while listening and thoroughly enjoying herself.

When she took a breather from the stuffy backstage, she saw the familiar flame of red hair bouncing up over the security, calling her name. Confused, she went over to them and saw Georgia. Callie blinked and waved the security to let her through. They stood aside and let her stride through.

“I told you I knew someone backstage...Tossers…” she muttered as she approached Callie. They hugged and Callie said, “What are you doing here? What about Raiden?”

“His dad took him for a few days. And Ed invited me up.” Georgia said, smiling. Callie giggled and shook her head, leading her back to the green room.

“And?...” Callie prompted as they sat on the couch. Georgia looked at her.

“And what? I can’t simply come and see my friends at a festival?” Georgia asked, feigning innocence. Callie gave her a look and Georgia cracked, smirking and said, “Okay, so Ed called me up cause Niall stayed the night last night?”

“That’s not why he called you.” Callie said, giving a giggle.”How did you even know he stayed?”

“Because it’s all over the place that Niall ‘went home with his new mystery girl’ last night.” Georgia said. Callie sighed.

“I thought we lost the paps? Fuck. Someone must have followed us…” Callie said.

“Maybe...But he  _ did _ stay the night then?” Georgia asked, smirking.

“Yes. He stayed. And no! Before you ask, we did not have sex.” Callie said, giving her a knowing look and a smirk.

“Uh, why not?” Georgia asked, with a smirk.

“Because I don’t want to start off anything with him based off sex? Besides, it kind of felt wrong?” Callie said. Georgia raised an eyebrow and said, “Wrong? What do you mean?”

“Well, okay, not wrong, per se, but wrong timing? I dunno? I can’t explain it.” Callie said.

“So are you gonna see him again?” Georgia asked.

“Of course. I’m sure he wants to see me when he comes back. And he has my number so I’m sure he’ll text me or call me. And if not, then it is what it is.” Callie said. Georgia regarded her friend for a moment, her eyebrow raised. Her lips curled up into a smirk and she said “But he was in your room last night.”

Callie’s lips curled into a giddy smirk and she giggled as she looked at her. “And he wore this amazing cologne at dinner...And now my bed smells like him. I’m never washing my sheets. “She teased. She and Georgia laughed as a stage hand came up to them, to offer them some drinks. They took the glasses and continued talking until Ed walked out, just before he went on.

“Hey. Georgia. You made it.” Ed said, going over to the girls. Georgia turned and smiled, standing as he came over.

“Of course. Free entrance to Leeds? And backstage? You’re have to be completely dim to refuse that.” She said with a smirk as Ed chuckled and hugged her.

“Are you going on now?” Callie asked, digging out her camera.

“Not yet. Up next, though.” Ed said. Callie nodded and set her phone aside as she stood and went to the stage entrance to get some test shoots and adjust her settings. As she did, Georgia smirked and grabbed her phone, pressing her finger on the button to unlock her phone. Unbeknownst to Callie, both she and Ed had put their fingerprints in her phone so they were able to ‘hack’ her social media for some good natured pranks every now and then. But then again, Callie knew they were the ones behind the pranks, so naturally she assumed they had somehow gotten their prints into her phone, but she humored them and played dumb.

As Callie leaned against the wall and got some shots of the singer on stage to adjust her settings, she easily slipped into her photographer mode, looking so intense and professional and focused. Georgia opened the camera on Callie’s phone, got the right angle and light and started snapping away. Ed chuckled as he watched over her shoulder. Once Georgia was convinced she had gotten the right one, she opened her texts and sent a batch off to Niall’s number. Georgia smirked to herself, locked the phone and set it back down.

“Now, why did you do that exactly?” Ed asked. Georgia giggled and said, “Because he needs to see her in her natural state so he can come back and fall in love with her.”

Georgia twirled to plop back down on the couch and smirked up at Ed. Ed chuckled and shook his head.

“What makes you think he’s not already?” Ed asked. Georgia raised an eyebrow at him as he smirked.

“Did he say something to you?” Georgia asked, her lip twitching into a small smirk and her tone becoming suspicious. Ed chuckled and said, “No. But I wouldn’t doubt if he’s already getting there.”

Georgia watched him for a moment, narrowing her eyes at him. “Just know that if she gets hurt, I’m gonna have to break your mate’s face.” She said. Ed laughed.

“I already gave him that warning. And I think he’s more afraid of me than he is of you.” Ed teased. Georgia snickered and said, “He hasn’t seen anything yet.”

They both chuckled as Callie came back, happy with the pre-shots she got. The performance ended and Ed went on stage to do his act as Callie happily snapped away, backstage, Georgia by her side.

~


	3. Chapter 3

A few days went by with a few exchanged texts and calls between Niall and Callie, Niall busy with his interviews or radio appearances, what have you, and Callie’s time shrunk immensely after things took off once Ed posted the pictures she took from the Leeds Music Festival. She was called almost every hour of the next few days, being requested for shoots, either later that day or in the near future. Of course, Callie turned off her phone that Tuesday and Wednesday for her photo shoot with Georgia, that went spectacularly, but that Thursday morning when she turned on her phone, it blew up with voicemails, texts, emails and various social media notifications. As she stared at the large numbers in those red little bubbles, she gave a heavy sigh and dived in, divvying up who she would talk to and return calls to.

It, surprisingly, didn’t take long. An hour or two later, she was done with her catching up and as she began to tidy up her flat and start her laundry and do whatever else needed to be done, she was constantly interrupted by her phone going off for some new contact, however. She got a few from Georgia and Ed, that lifted her spirits, but it was all too soon dampened by more texts and calls from different agents trying to book her. She finally decided to sit down with Ed when he got back from New York and talk with him about a partnership, just so she could get a handle on all these people suddenly vying for her attention.

It was at least another 2-3 days before Ed would be back, so until then, she had to avoid all numbers that came in unknown, and leave the voicemails and various other attempts of contact unread and unanswered.

Attempting to clear her mind, she called Georgia to meet up with her in London, and to bring Raiden. They went all around London, Callie thoroughly enjoying herself, being around the two. She didn’t have to take any pictures, Georgia handled that front, making sure she had plenty of cute pictures of Callie and her son, and even some of just Callie, despite Calli’s protests. She didn’t have to worry about the paps, though there were a few flashes, everyone knowing that she was a close friend of Ed’s. Other than that, it was just a simple, fun day with two of her favorite people.

“Raiden!” Callie called, running after him as he scurried all over the park. Georgia chuckled as she packed up their things to head back home. Callie hid behind a tree, waiting for Raiden to run by, which he did. Callie shot out her hands and scooped him up, tickling him and nibbling at his neck. Raiden squealed with laughter and pushed at her face yelling, “No, Auntie Cay! No!”

Callie spun with him, then shifted him, holding him on her hip and went back through the park to head back to Georgia. Raiden babbled at her, pointing to the trees and the sky and anything else that crossed them, shouting their names. Callie giggled and kissed his cheek, then sighed, happily. As they came around the corner and had Georgia in their sights, another familiar one came into view.

“Callie,” Niall said, half happy and half surprised. Callie stopped and blinked.

“Niall. Hi.” She said, smiling at him. “When did you get back?”

“Late las’ night. Sorry, I didn’ text yeh. I meant ta, but, jet lag.” He chuckled. Callie gave a small giggle and shook her head.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just glad to see you. How was it?” Callie asked. Before Niall could answer, Raiden whined at her and started to squirm in her arms. “Raiden. Stop. Give me a minute.”

“Oh. I didn’ know yeh had a kid?” Niall asked, slightly shocked.

“What? Oh, no, he’s not mine. He’s…”

“Mummy! Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!” Raiden called, giggling at Georgia and making grabby hands for her. Callie set him down and watched as he took off to run into Georgia’s legs, rubbing his face on her pants. “Mummy.”

“Ah. Tha’s your mate from the bar, yeah?” Niall said, giving a chuckle. Callie nodded and smiled.

“Yeah. That’s her son, Raiden.” Callie said, beginning to walk over. Niall followed, keeping himself close to her.

“Ah. Sorry. I jus’ assumed…”

“Don’t worry. It happens more than you think. I babysit often.” She said with a giggle. Niall looked at her and chuckled.

“Well, well. Niall.” Georgia said as they reached the bench. Callie gave her a look, but couldn’t help but smile. Niall chuckled and turned to her.

“Nice ta see yeh again. It was Georgia, right?” Niall asked. Georgia smirked and nodded. “This yehr son? He’s so sweet.”

Georgia’s smirk turned to one of a proud mother and she looked at Raiden and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. I like him.” She giggled.

She turned back to Niall and said, “Well, I should get him home. I’m meeting my parents for dinner and I’ve got to get him all washed.”

Callie raised an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to come by and see the pictures? You never said you had dinner with your parents…” She said.

“It slipped my mind,” Georgia said, sweetly. “My mum text me when you were playing with Raiden. Well, Niall, it was great seeing you again. Callie, love, I’m so sorry. We’ll reschedule for the pictures.”

Georgia kissed Callie’s cheek and grabbed her bag, tossed a quick ‘Ta’ over her shoulder and went to her car before Callie could protest. She stared in shock, and almost amusement, as her friend drove away, leaving her stranded with Niall. Niall chuckled and turned to her.

“Um, m’not too sure of wha’ jus’ ‘appened?” He asked. Callie shook her head and sighed.

“She’s trying to get us alone.” She said, her lips curving into a small smirk and looking up at him.

“Why?” Niall chuckled. Callie shook her head and chuckled, picking up her bag.

“Because she thinks it will convince you to ask me out again or ask me to be with you...Or something stupid.” Callie said. Niall chuckled.

“So was it her tha’ sent me those pictures then?” Niall asked.

“What pictures?” Callie asked, confused. Niall chuckled.

“I wondered. Since yeh never brought ‘em up again..” Niall said, digging out his phone. He scrolled through their texts back to the pictures Georgia sent. Callie covered her mouth and a muffled shout of ‘Oh, my God!’ came from her.

“Oh, my God...Niall...I’m so sorry. Oh, my God, she...!” Callie covered her face and gave a nervous giggle. “I’m sorry. She has my password or something. She must have deleted the messages off my phone after they sent...She’s just trying to get us together...I…”

Callie sighed and sunk to the bench, her face completely red. Niall chuckled and sat next to her.

“I didn’ mind.” He said. Callie looked at him. “I t’ought they were good pictures of yeh. I saved ‘em.”

Callie bit her lip, trying not to smile too much, and she turned her face away. Niall chuckled and moved closer.

“Wha’s wrong?” He asked, turning her face back.

“I don’t like having my picture taken. I never look good.” She said.

“Yehr a photographer. Yeh can’t be in front of the camera?” Niall teased. Callie glanced at him and gave a small smile.

“I’m behind the camera, never in front of it.” She said.

“Why? Yeh look great.” He said. Callie turned back to him and said, “Can we forget it? Please. I’m...Really rather embarrassed she texted you like that…”

Callie gave a small smile and a giggle and Niall nodded.

“Yeah. Alright.” He said. “Well...Since m’here, do yeh want ta grab a bite?”

Callie’s smile widened and she nodded, giving a small, relinquished sigh. “Yeah. Sure.”

Niall stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, lacing their fingers. Callie let out a small giggle and looked up at him.

“You know, we were followed the night you stayed over? People think I’m your new ‘mystery girl’. They are starting to talk...” She teased. Niall smirked and said, “Well, le’s give ‘em somet’ing ta talk about then.”

Niall led her down the street, their fingers still laced, and chatted away about his recent trip to the US.

~

Once they were spotted at a cafe by the park, word spread and it spread like wildfire. Paps soon descended on them as they left, fans surrounded them. For some reason, Niall, at the start, was worried for her, but once he saw how well she handled it, he suddenly remembered that she had been around Ed and the paps for years before. Seeing this, he slowly relaxed but kept a protective arm around her as they waded through the crowd. Luckily, they weren’t too far from Callie’s flat and they quickly slipped inside and up the elevator.

Once they were inside her apartment, Callie sighed and stripped off her jacket, tossing it over the couch and going to the kitchen. Niall did the same, sliding onto a stool at the island. Callie glanced back at him and asked, “Tea?”

Niall chuckled and said, “Got anyt’ing stronger?”

Callie giggled and said, “Coffee?”

“Lil’ bit stronger than tha’.” Niall laughed. Callie giggled and nodded to the wooden cabinet set in the corner. Niall raised an eyebrow and went over to it. When he opened the doors, his mouth dropped. Callie giggled and watched him. Niall stared in awe, then turned to her and said, “Marry me.”

Callie laughed and shook her head, as Niall chuckled and grabbed a bottle of Tullamore Dew and brought it back to the island. Callie slid him a glass and he poured some of the amber liquid into the glass, sipping on it as Callie made herself a cup of tea.

“Yeh really are somet’ing else, Callie,” Niall said. She turned to him and tossed him a wink, giggling as she sipped her tea.

“I’m one of a kind. In my world.” She giggled. Niall chuckled and shook his head. “What are you doing tonight?”

Niall looked up at her and said, “Not’ing tha’ m’aware of. Why?”

“Well, a friend of mine is having a get together in Lambeth. Some annual ‘because I can’ type thing. You can come with if you want.” She said, moving from her spot on the counter to lean on the island across from him. Niall nodded and smiled.

“Sure. Wha’ time?” He asked, slipping his hand across the tabletop to slid over hers.

“Around 9. I could pick you up?” She offered. Niall chuckled and said, “Well, I’d be heading down ta Lambeth. I’ll pick  _ yeh _ up?”

Callie nodded and teased, “Sure. But you know, you’ve been here three times now. I’m going to need to see your place eventually if this relationship is going to work.”

Niall laughed then said, “Well, why don’ I jus’ take yeh back t’night after the party?”

Callie chewed her lip and smirked. “Yeah? I get to spend the night?” She asked, her voice dropping to a sly little tone. Niall smirked and said, “If yeh’re good, I suppose.”

Callie giggled and nodded. “Deal.” She said. Niall chuckled and finished his whiskey before standing and going to the door.

“I need’ta get back. I’ve a few t’ings to settle for next month. I’ll call yeh when m’on m’way?” Niall said, as Callie followed him and opened the door. She nodded and smiled.

“I’ll be here.” She said, leaning against the door. Niall smiled and kissed her, slowly, the taste of the alcohol still on his breath. Callie kissed him back and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as he pulled away and stepped out the door. He gave her one last smile as he adjusted his jacket and took off down the hall. Callie sighed, happily and closed the door, taking a few moments to lean against it, then emitted a giddy giggle and shook her head. She cleaned up the kitchen and went to her room, dragging her laptop across the bed to finish editing her pictures.

~

It was only around 1 when Niall had left, and Callie spent about 5 hours working on her photos and returning a few calls and emails about bookings. She then spent another hour or two picking out her outfit, deciding to go with her pink, blue and yellow tie-dye dress with a pair of her favorite tan flats, then hopped into the shower. She decided to straighten her hair tonight, which took up almost another hour, between the blow drying and the actual straightening. It was times like this when she missed having her shorter hair, where it was easier to blow dry and straighten, taking only about 10 minutes to do each.

She had just finished her makeup when a knock came at her door. She smiled and grabbed her purse and her phone, slipped on her flats and went to the door. When she swung it open, she exhaled, sharply, and smirked, looking him over. He wore a simple grey shirt and jean skinnies with a fur-lined jean jacket, but he wore it exceedingly well. She let her eyes roam up to his, where he was watching her, chuckling.

“Yeh alright?” He asked, walking in.

“I am now.” She giggled. Niall chuckled and kissed her cheek. He reached up and slid a strand of her silky smooth, dark hair between his fingers. “I’s not curly.”

“Thank you for that, Sherlock.” She teased. Niall chuckled and said, “It’s nice. I like it.”

Niall took a moment and looked her over as she went to the closet and grabbed a jacket.

“Yeh look good.” He said. Callie glanced at him and giggled.

“You too.” Niall came up beside her and slid his lips over hers. Callie giggled and reached a hand up to trail her fingertips along his jawline. Niall smirked down at her and chuckled. “Ready?”

Niall nodded and took her hand, leading her out. Callie locked her door and they continued down the hall and down the elevator out to Niall’s car. Surprisingly, he somehow managed to avoid the paps from trailing him and made it to her building. Niall helped her in and then rounded the car, got in and took off. Callie punched in the address for her friend’s house and set it in the phone holder for Niall to see. They rode in silence, only the faint music coming from the radio, but they enjoyed it. Never before, except with Ed and Georgia, had she enjoyed a silence so much. Granted with Ed and Georgia, they would be on their phones and texting each other or sending each other stuff from Facebook or some other app, but she and Niall didn’t even need to do that. 

Niall slid his hand over to take hers, at first lacing her fingers with his, then they let their fingers play with each other, then he slipped his hand down to rest on her thigh, where Callie covered his hand. She trailed her nails over his skin, lightly, making him shiver and giving her a satisfied smirk. Then she laced their fingers and clasped the back of his hand with her other hand, holding it in her lap. Niall glanced at her and smiled, giving a small chuckle. They were only about 15 minutes away from her friend’s house, so the wonderful silence was brief.

Niall pulled up to the house and drove around a bit for a spot. Once he parked, they both got out and walked down the street to the house, where music already poured from it. Lights bounced through the windows, telling them the party was well into full swing. They went up to the door and knocked, loudly, though Callie wondered if her friend would even be able to hear it. She did, surprisingly, and the door swung open to reveal a small brown haired, glass rimmed brown eyed girl, maybe a year or two younger than Callie. When she saw her, she squealed and flung herself out the door at her, hugging her tightly.

“Callie! You made it!” She giggled. Callie giggled and hugged her back.

“Of course, I did, Hope. When have I ever missed a party?” She asked. Hope giggled and stepped back, then taking notice of Niall. She blinked at him, then looked at Callie, who smirked.

“Um, did you honestly bring Niall Horan to my house?” Hope asked. Callie giggled.

“Yes...And no, Harry isn’t with him.” She teased. Hope smirked and shrugged.

“Next best thing,” Hope said. Callie giggled and turned to Niall.

“Niall, this is my friend Hope. Hope...Yeah…” Callie giggled, giving a dismissive wave toward her friend. Niall chuckled and gave Hope a quick hug.

“Hiya.” He said. Hope smiled and stepped aside to let them in.

“I cannot believe you brought him and didn’t tell me?!” Hope squealed in her ear. Callie giggled and said, her voice low, “How much have you had to drink?”

“A few.” Hope giggled. Callie giggled and shook her head, leading Niall inside.

“She alright? She’s very…”

“Yeah. She’s like that. The alcohol brings it out more. Trust me. She’s fun.” Callie said. Niall chuckled and nodded as they both, accompanied by Hope, made their way through the house, to the backyard, where the ‘real’ party was. Hope had moved in with a rather wealthy roommate, and they had spent some time transforming their backyard into a party spot. It wasn’t too overly done, but it was huge. A big grassy area where a number of lawn games were set up, one of their mutual friends was DJing in a corner, with mats laid down in the grass for a makeshift dance floor. And one of her roommate's friends who, luckily, was a bartender was serving drinks by the hot tub. Niall looked around and chuckled.

“Wow. Um, this is nice?” Niall said. Hope bounced over in front of them and nodded.

“Yeah. Claire likes making her parties nice. Drink?” Hope asked, taking Callie’s hand and leading her over. Callie giggled and followed her, Niall following as well. They came up to the bar and the bartender turned to them, still mixing a drink.

“Hope. Another already?” He teased. Hope smirked and held up her glass.

“I’m still nursing. No, some of my friends just got here. Fix them up, Alex?” She asked sweetly. Alex gave her a wink and nodded.

“Any friend of Claire and Hope’s are friends of mine.” He said, looking from her to Callie. “What’ll it be?”

“Rum and Coke,” Callie said.

“Light or dark?” He asked.

“Dark.” Callie looked up at Niall as Alex asked him as well.

“What about you, mate? What’s your poison?” Alex said, smirking.

“Got any Guinness?” Niall asked. Alex nodded.

“Yeah, mate. I think I’ve got a bit left.” He said, pouring his drink into a glass and handing it off. He turned to grab a glass and went to the taps and let the dark liquid pour, filling up, before setting it on the counter. Then he rummaged through down below for a bottle of dark rum and some Coke. He quickly mixed the drink and slid the glasses to them. “Hey, I know you from somewhere, mate?”

Callie looked at Niall and waited, a small smirk on her face.

“Yeah?” Niall asked, sipping his beer.

“Yeah…Oh, you’re the Irish lad. One Direction, yeah?” Alex asked, smiling. Niall chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah. Tha’s right.” He said. Alex chuckled.

“My sister is in love with you and the band. Posters all over her room.” Alex chuckled, shaking his head. Niall chuckled and shifted, setting his glass down.

“Wan’ an autograph for her?” Niall asked. Alex blinked at him.

“Really?” He gave a small chuckle. Niall nodded.

“Sure. Why not? How old is she?” Niall asked, grabbing a napkin.

“16. Just had a birthday last month.” Alex said, scrambling for a pen. Callie giggled and smiled, watching Niall. Niall chuckled and pulled out a Sharpie from his pocket.

“Wha’s her name?” He asked, signing the napkin. Alex gave a soft chuckle and said, “Lottie. Holy shit, am I going to be the best older brother ever…”

Niall chuckled and wrote a little message, then handed him the napkin. “An’ tell her I said hi,” Niall said, with a chuckle. Alex nodded and gave a soft laugh, pocketing the napkin.

“I will. Thanks, mate.” Alex said. Niall nodded and grabbed his glass, as the three began to walk away.

“That was sweet, Niall!” Hope squealed. Niall chuckled and said, “I like ta do it when s’not expected. S’more fun sometimes.”

Callie smiled and slid her hand into his, Niall then lacing their fingers and glancing at her.

~

The party went on with dancing and games, then the guests slowly trickled out, until the huge outside party moved in and quieted down, just a hair. Niall and Callie kept to themselves and Hope, a few of Callie and Hope’s mutual friends coming over to talk to them, and slightly gushing over Niall. The party wound down even more as it hit midnight, the music becoming softer and the shouting and hollering became conversation.

Callie went to the pantry to grab some of Hope’s private snack stash, munching happily in the kitchen, knowing Hope wouldn’t mind and Callie would just replace it anyway. Niall snuck in, taking a moment before peeking out, then sighed and went over to her. Callie giggled and said, “Had to get away from the girls?”

“The young ones.” He chuckled, plucking the remaining cookie from her hand and chewing on it.

“That was kind of rude.” She teased. Niall chuckled and shrugged, giving her a teasing smirk back. “So, you know...I’ve had a lot of my friends coming up to me tonight…”

Niall raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Oh? Wha’d they say?” He asked, moving closer, to lean against the wall and slid a hand over her hip. Callie giggled.

“They were asking me why I kept my famous boyfriend secret for so long…” She said. “And I’ve been hearing that the media is saying you have a new girlfriend? Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

Niall laughed and shook his head, giving her hair a quick nuzzle. "Maybe we should put the rumor ta rest, then? Address the ‘secret boyfriend’ thing?” He said. Callie gave a small smile, biting her lip, trying not to show her extreme happiness too much.

“Yeah? Yeh sure yeh’re ready for that?” She teased. Niall chuckled and said, “Are  _ yeh _ ?”

Callie giggled. “Yeah. I am.” She said. Niall chuckled.

“So yeh’re my girl, now?” He asked, bringing his face closer. Callie nodded, setting the box she held aside, and sliding her hands up his chest. Niall chuckled and kissed her slowly. Callie kissed him back and sunk her hands into his hair. Niall broke the kiss and looked down at her as Callie giggled up at him. He chuckled and said, “Do yeh wan’ta get outta here?”

Callie nodded and said, “I’ll meet you out there. I need to say bye to Hope.”

“We can both go. M’sure she’d wan’ta say goodbye ta me.” Niall smirked. Callie rolled her eyes and shook her head, smirking as she took his hand.

“Come on.” She giggled. Niall chuckled and followed her out of the kitchen as they searched for Hope. They found her all cuddled up with the bartender, Alex, in the corner. Callie smirked and bounced up to her. “Hope? We’re gonna head out?”

Hope’s head popped up and turned pink as she giggled and picked herself out of Alex’s arms. She came over to them and hugged Callie.

“So what happened to the whole Harry thing? You know I would have worked on it for you.” She teased in her ear. Hope giggled and said, “I like Alex. He’s cute, isn’t he?”

“Very,” Callie said, pulling from the hug. Hope turned to Niall and said, “Well, it was nice meeting you, Niall. I...Hope we can hang out again.”

Niall chuckled and said, “Well, maybe yeh and Alex could double date wit’ us sometime.”

Callie bit her lip, trying to control her smile, as Hope first took on a look of confusion, then slowly pieced it together and squealed.

“Really?!” She squealed, hugging Callie. “Awe! Yay!”

Callie giggled and hugged her back. “Yes, yes. It’s very exciting.” She giggled.

“Have you told Georgia and Ed yet?” Hope asked.

“He just now asked me, Hope. No, I haven’t told them yet.” Callie said, with a soft laugh and a shake of her head. “I’ll tell them tomorrow. Don’t say anything.”

“I promise! I won’t!” Hope said, with a giggle.

“Good,” Callie said. She gave another giggle and said, “We’re gonna take off. I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Take care of my girl, Niall!” Hope called as they headed for the door. Niall chuckled and turned to her.

“I always take care of my girl.” He said, making Hope squeal again. They both laughed and took off down the street to Niall’s car.

~

It was a longer ride back this time, heading up to Niall’s place instead of Callie’s flat. Once again, they rode in silence, but their hands spoke for them; Constantly touching, rubbing, running, trailing. Niall ended up resting his hand on her thigh, not moving it, while Callie laced her fingers with his, her hand on top of his, and her other hand trailing up and down his arm as they drove. Every now and then, Niall would bring up his hand to kiss the back of hers, making Callie emit a small giggle and smile. Niall would glance at her and smile as well, placing his hand back on her thigh. He began to rub his thumb along her inner thigh, making her shiver and smirk.

They reached Niall’s house and he pulled into the garage, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. He led her inside, their hands still laced, and flipped on the lights. Callie looked around and smiled.

“Wow. It’s really nice.” She said. Niall watched her and chuckled.

“Wan’ a tour?” He asked. Callie looked at him and smirked. She gave a shrug and said, “There’s always tomorrow…”

Niall chuckled and said, “Bedroom, then, yeah?”

“That’s better.” She teased. Niall chuckled and led her up the stairs, simply pulling on her hand gently, guiding her up, then it turned playful and Niall scrunched his nose at her as she charged at him. They both laughed as Callie ran into him, gently as not to knock him over, and Niall swung his arm over her head, their hands still connected, and held her close as they walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Niall went to his closet and rummaged through it.

“Yeh okay wit’ some of m’old joggers and a shirt, yeah?” Niall asked, looking out at her. Callie turned to him as she shrugged off her jacket and smiled.

“Yeah. That’s fine.” She said. Niall smiled and grabbed a pair of sweats and an old band T-shirt, then went out to her, handing them to her. Callie took them and smiled, going to the bathroom. Niall chuckled and took off his watch, setting it on the dresser, then stripped off his shirt and jeans, after kicking off his shoes. He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up slightly, then combed his fingers back through his hair, brushing it back. Niall went to his bed and rolled on, sinking into the mattress and giving a content sigh, before reaching for his phone.

The bathroom door opened and he turned to watch Callie walk out, dropping her dress and bra by her purse and jacket that lay in a neat pile on the floor. He watched her as she pushed her hair out of her face as she slipped out of her flats and her socks. Niall smirked as his eyes traveled up her bare legs and disappear under his shirt. Callie turned to him and stopped, scrunching up her face and giggling.

“What?” She asked. Niall folded an arm behind his head and shook his head.

“Nothing. Just...You look so perfect...Standing there…” Callie pointed at him.

“Do  _ not _ quote 5 Seconds Of Summer to me, I swear to God, I’ll punch you.” She giggled. Niall laughed as she came over to the bed. Niall chuckled and looked her over again.

“Didn’ like the pants then?” He asked. Callie giggled and said, “They were too big...I sleep better with no bottoms anyway.”

“Oh?” Niall said, smirking and holding a hand out to her. Callie gave him a look and took his hand. He helped her onto the bed and she crawled over to him on her knees. She tripped herself up on the blankets and launched forward at him, making Niall jumped and catch her before she hit the wall. Niall chuckled and held her waist as Callie giggled, having braced herself, planting her hands on his shoulders. “Bit clumsy?”

“Sometimes,” Callie said. Niall smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her softly. Callie lifted her hands, sliding her fingertips under his chin as they kissed. Callie broke the kiss and looked down at him, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. She shifted and sat on his lap, straddling him. A small smirk curled around his lips and he gave a chuckled as he shifted as well, sitting straighter. Callie pushed her hair back, tossing it over her shoulder. Niall slid his hands over her hips, down to her bum as she ducked her head down to kiss him again. She giggled into the kiss as he gave her bum a small squeeze, making him smirk as well.

“So do I get’ta see tha’ tattoo now?” Niall asked, sliding his hands up to push up the shirt. Callie giggled and shifted, leaning back and tugging down her panties over her hip to show off the rose that blossomed over her hip. Niall smirked and rubbed his thumb over it, making her shiver. “I’s nice. I like it.”

Callie smiled and slid her hand over his as he looked up at her. “Thank you. I’m quite fond of it.” She said, with a small giggle. Niall chuckled and pulled her down to kiss her again. This time, things progressed. Callie slid her hands into his hair as Niall pushed her shirt up more, and tugged it off. She sat there, her hair to one side, creating a semi-private room between them as she kept her face close to his, and glanced down, watching Niall’s hands slide up to cup her breasts. Callie bit her lip and sighed as he gave them a gentle squeeze. He chuckled and kissed along her neck slipping a hand around her waist to pull her closer as he sat back against the pillows. Callie giggled and held onto his shoulders, tilting her head back.

Niall pulled away from her neck and looked up at her as she looked down. “Yeh sure yeh wan’ta this time?” He asked, gently. Callie slid a hand over his cheek and nodded, giving him a small smile. Niall smiled and nodded, pushing her onto her back and hovering over her. Callie bit her lip as his hand traveled down between them to tug at her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs and away. Niall tossed them off the bed and lowered himself, inserting himself between her legs and easing his lips over hers for a slow kiss. Callie slid her hands down his chest and over his sides, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down. Niall wiggled out of them and kicked them off, returning to his spot between her thighs. A hard breathing came between them as they both got excited in anticipation. Callie bit her lip and watched Niall’s face as he gazed down at her. He gave her a small smile and kissed her softly, reaching a hand between them to guide his way into her. Callie let out a soft gasp into the kiss as Niall slowly eased into her.

“Alright?” He asked, watching her face. Callie’s eyes had fluttered closed, adjusting to his length, and had her teeth firmly rooted in her bottom lip. She blinked her eyes open and nodded, giving him a small smile. “Tell me, yeah? I don’ wan’ta hurt you.”

Callie couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle as she cupped his face. Seeing him so soft and gentle about this made her heart lurch. “I will. Promise.” She said, softly. Niall smiled and nodded, leaning back down to kiss her as he began to move, slowly. Soft gasps and moans escaped Callie’s lips, into the kiss, triggering a few from Niall as well. Callie broke the kiss and arched off the bed, tilting her head back as he sped up, thrusting in and out of her. Niall groaned and kissed his way down her neck, snaking an arm around her, holding her against him, the other sliding down to cup her bum. She bit her lip and dragged her nails up his back and into his hair, curling her fingers around the dark locks.

“Niall…” Callie breathed, giving a small whimper and moan. Niall smirked on her skin, rather liking his name on her lips like that. Niall kissed his way back up to her lips and locked around hers, riding her harder and faster, pushing her closer and closer to her edge, and his as well. Callie moaned into the kiss, tugging lightly on his hair, making him groan. Niall broke the kiss and called out her name, burying his face in her neck as he moved faster, breaking them both into an orgasm. Callie tossed her head back and moan, loud, while Niall groaned into her skin, his fingers unconsciously digging into her buttock, slightly, and making her give a small squeak. He rode them both through waves of pleasure slowly, until they ebbed away and he stopped. Callie slowly let her fingers uncurl from his hair and slip down his neck and his shoulders, sliding down his chest as she relaxed against the mattress. Niall panted, heavily, as he lifted his head up from her neck. She looked up at him, blinking a few times to let her eyes focus on him, and giggled. Niall smirked and chuckled, dropping his head back down to nuzzle her cheek.

“How was tha’?” He teased. Callie giggled and turned to him, letting her lips move against his as she spoke, “Fan. Fucking. Tastic.”

They both chuckled and kissed the other, deep and slow. Callie reached a hand up to slide over his stubble and across his cheek, to slip through his hair. Callie broke the kiss and looked up at his hair. She gave a small smirk and giggled and said, “I like it this color. Dark. Sexy.”

Callie scrunched up her nose and touched it to his, briefly. Niall chuckled and lay next to her, tucking her into his side.

“Yeah. It was kinda nice ta get a change from the blonde.” Niall said, nuzzling her hair.

“I always wondered what it looked like natural. It’s a lot darker than I thought.” Callie said, sliding her fingers over his chest and abs, resting her head on his chest. Niall chuckled and kissed her temple. He kept his lips pressed to her skin, lightly, as she spoke, “Ed s’going ta kill me…”

Callie giggled, madly, and looked up at him. “He doesn’t have to know.”

“He finds out everyt’ing, Callie,” Niall said, looking down at her. Callie smirked and shrugged.

“Oh, well. He’ll just have to deal. Besides, Georgia will restrain him. She’ll be so ecstatic.” She snickered.

“That we got t’gether?” Niall asked, with a raised eyebrow. Callie giggled.

“That we had sex,” Callie said.

“I was trying’ta be a gentleman.” He chuckled.

“And I was channeling Georgia.” She giggled. Niall shook his head and chuckled, shifting and tightening his hold around her.

“Yeh’re crazy. The lot of ya.” Niall murmured into her hair.

“Yes, well, I’m sure Ed warned you that I’d be a handful?” Callie asked, nuzzling under his chin. Niall smirked and opened his eyes, slowly.

“He did,” Niall said.

“Well, then you really brought this on yourself...And there’s not backing out now.” She teased. Niall chuckled and kissed her hair, closing his eyes and settling himself, Callie settling herself in his arms, smiling. Slowly, they both drifted off to sleep, their hands lightly traveling up and down and all over each other’s bodies.

~


End file.
